heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-03 Gifted
It's been a rather quiet day, and after spending the morning and part of the afternoon just relaxing and drinking mead, the arrival of a friend for a social visit reminds the Asgardian that he has some visits to make himself. Dressing in his full armored regalia, the Prince of Asgard collects a barrel of mead, a case of wine and in a small pack over a shoulder, drinking vessels. Four in all, there are two fit for wine and two fit for mead; goblets and mugs. He didn't rush the flight, not wanting to agitate either of the two types of alcoholic drinks he's brought with him, and so there is no great thunder clap to herald his arrival to the helipad of Stark Tower. It's the only entrance he knows, where he had assembled with the others prior to their battle. Though unheralded, the God of Thunder is not attempting to be sneaky. In fact, upon landing, the tall blonde man looks around, searching for something before taking a step further. The elevator dings and out steps none other than Tony Stark. "Whoa, there, big fella. I've seen what you can do and this Tower cost Pepper a fortune. So let's just stay put." Tony is already holding a glass of something deliciously alcoholic, as he walks down the small steps from the elevator and down onto the helipad itself. One hand is in his suit pocket, whilst he merely just casts a glance at Thor. A glance or two. He's wanting to make sure this powerhouse doesn't wreck his pretty building. Wait? How'd Tony know he was incoming? JARVIS. It is a bit of a surprise that Tony addresses him as if someone had informed the mortal of his arrival. Thor takes another moment to glance about again, uncertain where the invisible heralds sit. The prince finally half-shrugs to himself, assuming it to be similar to how the All Father just /knows/ things about who arrives into Valhalla. "I shall stay, as thou requests, as I inform thee that I have come baring gifts, as is customary when visiting the halls of a friend and battle companion. I am surprised to know that the lady Pepper dwells within these majestic walls; though I admit that such knowledge should not do so. Regardless, I have come a-calling, ladden with gifts and well wishes for thee," Thor says, holding out the case with one hand, while keeping the barrel balanced upon his shoulder. "Gifts? For me? You should have." Tony's all smiles as he spots the case and the barrel. He's no genius (okay, yes he is), but he's willing to put some money on this stuff being something extra good. "Let me guess. You brought me something delicious from an intergalactic kegger? Am I right?" Tony just motions towards the side where things can be set down. He doesn't like to be handed things. "Listen. About the whole... fighting for our lives, thing? You were pretty damn helpful." This is a compliment. It's hard for Tony Stark to give compliments. "Of course, I did most of the heavy lifting but, y'know, you did okay. For a uh... what are you anyway? Alien? Mutant? Did you get bit by a radioactive fashion don't?" Thor nods to the first questions, grinning abit. It's good to meet a mortal readily accepting the gift-giving nature of Asgardians visiting. "Nay, mortal. I think not. They are from Asgard; wine and mead from mine own halls -- Bilkskinir in Thrudheim," states Thor as he moves to gently set the gifts down where motioned, taking care to ensure they are shaded. Straightening, his head tilts at Tony's compliment, grinning again. He bows lightly, about to reply when Tony makes it clear that the prince had forgotten his manners for a moment. "My sincerest apologies; I have not properly introduced myself. I am Thor Odinson, Child of Jord and Son of Frigga; the Scion and Prince of Asgard, Lord of Thrudheim. I am called Donar the Mighty, the Wielder of Mjolnir, Lord of Storms, Bringer of Lightning, God of Thunder, and Protector of Midgard which thou doth call Earth," says the blonde with a right and formal bow to Tony, as a prince shold when giving his name. "Thor, huh?" Tony is off to run his finger along the case and the barrel, as if wanting to crack both of them open without too much fuss. But then again, well, he's got a drink in his hand right now so maybe he just better drink the one he's holding at the moment. It gets sipped again and then the glass is set down on the barrel. "I like it. It's got this divine ring to it." Tony looks back up at Thor and leans lightly on the barrel. "So. Question. How would you like to save the world on a regular basis with Yours Truly?" "Aye, and rightly so," Thor agrees, now moving to slip the pack off his shoulder. This he moves to open, with drawing the vessels contained with in. Yes, Tony. Those goblets are /very fancy/. "Aye. This would be most acceptible and agreeable to me, for Midgard is vastly larger in scope than twas in my last visit. There art so many mortals upon her now, that should I drift fully into my senses, I find myself unable to go in any one direction," he says, smiling light and warmly. "It is custom for Asgardians, that when bearing gifts of drink, to pour and share at least one, that their host would know the quality being giving, and the esteen with which they are held." Tony raises an eyebrow at the goblets and smiles. Nice and big. "Please tell me those are for me too." He's not at all ashamed at his wide eyes and is actually moving away from the extensive liquor to get himself over to Thor and those goblets, because he wants to touch them. And hold them. And hug them. And keep them forever and ever. "We're going to pretend I even know half of what you're saying and I'm gonna' guess you just said: Yes, Tony, I'd love to help you kick bad guy ass every day. How's that sound?" Tony is going to have to get a translator if he's going to be working with this Thor fellow. "Hey, sure, pour it up, whatever. Just let me keep these." Goblet Hug! Standing just inside the helipad are Tony, in his usual suit, and Thor, in his full and regal armor. Thor blinks at Tony, twice, then he chuckles; Tony must have just said something that either surprised or confused the aesir-born. "Aye, mortal. These are also gifts," he states warmly, offering the goblets before pulling out the large mugs. Large in that they look normal in Thor's hands. If Tony was confused by Thor's language, Thor is as well, and he too must take a moment to parce what was said. "Aye. This doth sound well and good to me, though I would be grateful to know the names and titles of those at whose side I stand stand in battle, that tales of thy valor can be offered up in the halls at Thrudheim," Thor comments lightly, as if trying to gently remind Tony of manners. A name for a name. When the goblets are taken, Thor chuckles again, and moves to break to heft the barrel to his shoulder and pour the rich amber honey mead into the mugs he holds by the handles, not stopping the flow of mead from one mug to the other. Thor must have practice. Once mead is poured, Thor closes the tap built into the barrel, and offers Tony the mugs again, seeming not to realize that the mortal does not like to be handed things. Pepper Potts is here only briefly, collecting a few things before going home for the next week. Yes, she still has every intention of NOT coming in to work, and to that end she's spent the past few days rearranging all of the meetings and interviews she'd had scheduled for the week so that it's not solid back to back work that Tony will have to deal with. Most of the interviews with people outside of Stark Industries have been moved completely, and the internal meetings that can't be skipped are scheduled to have at least an hour or two between them. Right now, though, she's here to get the chargers for her tablet computer and her phone. She's almost positive that they're going to see a lot of use while she's 'on vacation'. Honestly, Tony Stark just assumed that everyone knows who he is. He's Tony Stark. It takes him a moment to translate this weirdo freak speak and then he's getting it. "Oh!" He brings a fist to his chest over his Arc Reactor. "Me Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist. Iron Man. Doth thee understandeth?" He really has no idea if he's being insulting or not... okay, that's a lie. He knows he's being insulting, but at least he's introduced himself. Manners. Frigga Please. JARVIS pings. Letting Stark know that Pepper's in the building and Tony is ignoring the mugs in favor for sending a quick message: 'Helipad. Now.' to Pepper's phone. Not that he can still order her around or anything, but he's attempting to get her to come around. She's mad. Maybe the big giant God dude can make her unmad. Thor just stands there, holding out hte mugs of mead as Tony... ermm... introduces himself. With a look of almost complete confusion, Thor repeats Tony's name, yes all of it, in his mind multiple times. He'd like to say that most of those seem really odd, but then... mortals /are/ odd these days. "Well met, Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Iron Man," says Thor finally, nodding his head. Yes. Thor said the whole thing with care and grace, seeking to make sure he got every one of Tony's oh so strange titles. Pepper Potts pauses as her phone blips and pulls it out to see the message on the screen. She frowns at the message and considers throwing the phone against a wall. But, this is her job after all. So, even as annoyed as she is, she knows she has to answer. She hastily stuffs the chargers into her bag then hurries toward the elevators. Elevators are speedy. Pepper, hurry up! Tony just smiles at Thor, while still not taking any large mug. Which is probably only because he's not exactly ready to be dealing with Thor on such an intimate level. Or a level that seems to be intimate. Whatever, this is getting too weird. "So. Do you have like a mailing address or anything? Where you staying? In the clouds? Already, Tony's brain is formulating a communication device for the team so that they can always communicate with each other. Pepper Potts taps one foot as the elevator seems to be excessively sedate, then walks out toward the helipad. She takes the time it takes to walk up onto the helipad itself to school her features into neutral professional calmness. Thor is growing ever more confused as his host seems not to want to take the offered gift of two large mugs of mead. But too polite to come out and say anything, means the prince ends up just holding the mugs and waiting like that. His arm is not going to grow tired any time soon. "Nay, we do not stay amid the clouds. My goddess and I have a hall in a section of this realm known as Soho; thou would call it an apartment -- this is the correct use of the word? I know not the address, however, for the symbols upon my door are such that I can not read them. My lady has, also, this item known as a cellphone. She understands its use. The red-headed warrioress did give it to us upon our first meeting on Midgard. And I have kept the comlink that was used in battle in mine ear, that thou might call upon me in thine times of need." Tony waves a hand dismissively. "Ugh. Throw that thing in the trash or smash it with your hammer. That's SHIELD. No, no. I'm going to give you something much better. Something with style. Something that screams Avengers..." Tony is turning to see that Pepper is finally arriving and he offers her a big smile. "Potts!" He's totally hoping that she has just given up and forgiven him. Which is why he's just treating this as if there's nothing wrong in the least. "I need your hands." He's flashing a big smile and even waggling eyebrows a little bit. Pepper Potts has heard THAT before. And it was ICKY last time. So this time she simply holds up her hands for a brief moment as she steps toward the pair. "Tony?" There's a questioning tone to her voice, the single word asking what her boss wants and he'd better answer simply and honestly or she'll say no before he's finished. "Twas a gift, a minor relic for use in battle," Thor counters, sounding confused. And still he holds out the two mugs of mead. Isn't his arm tired? His eyes track over as Tony calls out Pepper's last name, and the Asgardian has a moment of must-bow/can't-bow, before he finally nods respectly to the ginger. "Greetings, fair Pepper. It does mine eyes good to see thee once more," says the prince to the Pepper. "Trust me, Blondie. When you see what I've got in store for the Avengers, you're not even gonna' use that thing the clean out your ears." Yes, it would seem that from the look in his eyes that Tony Stark has some big plans for the Avengers. Some plans that he's had for a long time but never had a reason to make them a reality. Now? He does. As far as Pepper goes, though, Tony is completely focused on her. "This is Thor. He says you should forgive me. Because everybody makes mistakes and even though I'm not sorry for what I did, I know I messed up and I will be completely lost without you. So do Blondie here a solid and forgive me." Tony elbows Thor. As if he could feel it. "Say please." Pepper Potts crosses her arms, seeming to have less patience for Tony than usual. "Hello again, Thor. Are you and Sif doing well?" Clearly, she's already met the Asgardian before. Thor looks between the two, hand with the mead lowering a full two inches. Confusion is spilled all across his features. He doesn't recall saying anything like that and so he looks at Tony. "Mmm... please," Thor says, sounding confused, looking from Tony to Pepper and back again. "Ah, aye. We are well. My thanks." WTH? Tony is starting to get angry. He just basically apologized and she's still giving him the cold shoulder. This is not going at all like he planned it. Not that he planned it. He's just... this is not working out in his favor. "You're not playing fair." is said to Pepper, as if Thor was just a kid trapped in the middle of this weird argument that may not really be an argument but it is. "Thor. When you make a mistake, does that chick with the sword forgive you and stand by you anyway?" Oh snap. He's going there. Pepper Potts finally takes a step forward and takes one of the two tankards from Thor -- holy crap it's heavy -- simply holds it there. Yes, even when she's THIS upset she'll still take Tony's foibles into account. It's become habit by this point. "Tony, this isn't about /playing/ anything. None of this would have happened if you'd bothered to simply talk to me and tell me what's been going on. Apologies don't work when all I want is a simple and sincere promise that you won't leave me in the dark again." Thor opens his mouth to speak, but as Pepper steps forth and takes a tankard Thor looks between the two. He steps away, carefully setting the barrel down, his flaggon up it, and moves to get a goblet -- bejeweled and gold -- to fill with honey mead as well. Must not forget the Pepper! Ah, but he can't ignore Tony's direct question for long, and so upon his return -- waiting for Pepper to give Tony the mug before he'll offer her the goblet -- Thor says to Tony, "Aye, she does. But not without much apology on my part. We are grateful to have found a field in which we can take out our aggressions with each other until such time as words are once again possible." "I was trying to protect you. We're dealing with dangerous stuff here, Potts. What did you want me to do, walk into my office, find you and go: Hey Potts. By the way, I almost got everyone in Times Square killed. So now I'm gonna' go kill the guys that did it. Oh and I might die.?" Tony is stepping closer to Pepper at this point, but seems to have forgotten all about the mead. There are more important things to do. Like argue. He's heard what Thor has said, but since it is not in his favor, he's choosing to ignore it for the moment. Somebody get Thor a referee shirt. "That would have been a start," is Pepper's reply. "Despite appearances, I'm not some helpless damsel. Honestly, Tony, how do you know I wouldn't have been able to help coordinate that, whatever that was?" She's still holding the tankard of mead, but it's like carrying some inconsequential object. She's honestly forgotten that she's taken it so Tony wouldn't have to. Oookay. Thor just stands and... tries not to look like he's watching the pair. Oh, look.. something shiny. He turns his face away to look at whatever that was that 'caught' his eye, without moving toward it. Anything more that merely looking away at this point would be rude. Interrupting would be rude. He's so glad that Fandraal isn't here. "You don't get it. You're my responsibility, Pepper. I brought you into this world of mine and if anything ever happened to you because of something I did..." Tony's voice is no longer argumentative. It's just reaching that point where he's starting to not know what else to say. He really can't explain himself much more than he already has. "I just want you to be safe. That's all." Look at his eyes, Pep. These are not the eyes of a schemey businessman. These are the eyes of a man that actually cares. Fall for the eyes! Pepper Potts looks at Tony for a long moment, and must see or hear something that finally convinces her that he genuinely means it. "Well, next time tell me what's going on and I promise I won't try to stow away on any more insane jet plane things. Deal?" Thor keeps looking at that shiny thing over there, pressing his lips together to keep from showing any sort of emotion. Just he house guest. Feel free to continue to ignore him. Lalalala. "Deal." Tony is just glad to have things back to normal. And then he's turning to look at Thor. "See? I told you she'd come around. And you were worried." It is then that he's attempting to grab the mug from Pepper, only to find out that it is pretty damn heavy and that has him looking at her like: how the hell did she hold it all this time. "What shall we drink to? I feel like this day needs a toast." He looks from Pepper to Thor. Pepper Potts is more than glad to let Tony finally take the tankard, having just now realized how damned heavy that thing was and rubbing at one arm. "Oh, no. Thanks. Really." She still hasn't completely forgiven Tony for his behavior this past week, but at least now she understands why. With the 'fight' over, Thor eyes Tony oddly but refrains from correcting him. He is the host here, after all. Instead, Thor just nods (smile and nod!) and offers Pepper the very beautiful and much smaller goblet of mead. "To new friends and a battle fought and won," Thor states, starting to smile again. After all, where the warrior he met eariler, who becamet he Justice League, these seem to understand that after a battle drinks are to be had and tales are to be spun! Tony hoists his mug... though it is not hoisted as high as Thor's. It's hard to lift this damn thing. "Come on, Pepper. One drink. Please?" Come on. It's not like Tony hasn't messed up worse than this before. Give him -one- drink. "I'll pick up my own dry cleaning this week." See? He's even willing to sweeten this deal! Pepper Potts accepts the goblet from Thor for the Asgardian's sake (wow, pretty glass) but definitely not her own. "I took the entire week off, remember? You'd have to pick up your own dry cleaning anyway." Though maybe now that they've come to an understanding that can be renegotiated as well. Thor watches the two, daring to grin, mug hefted high. "To the battle, fought and won. May all future clashes be as victorious," cheers the Asgardian before this can get any more awkward -- yes, awkward. says the man in scale and plate! He brings his mug to his lips for a hearty drink of the Asgardian honey mead. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs